


Please Come Save Me With Your Smile

by thegreatshiplarry, Tomlinson2k12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Catfish - Freeform, Caught, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Internet, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Pet Names, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strangers, Suicide Attempt, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatshiplarry/pseuds/thegreatshiplarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinson2k12/pseuds/Tomlinson2k12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in a chat room online late one night. They continue talking until they build a relationship. After a couple months, Harry decides he finally wants to meet his dream boy in real life but Louis hasn't exactly been truthful about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song: The Great Divide by The Mowgli's

Harry was on a train.

A train on the way to meet the love of his life; he thought back to the night he first talked to Louis:

 

 

He was a somewhat naive seventeen-year-old that was studying for his exams (because Harry was a damn good student). But after endless hours of prepping he got bored and logged on to a (rather questionable) chat room. He figured a couple minutes of talking to someone wouldn't hurt, right? So the second a pretty looking boy's icon popped up alongside a quick 'Hey.xx" , he knew he would fail his exams for sure. 

 

 

 **hstyles94:** _Hey there mate! You alright?x_

 

 **tommo91:** _Yeah , I'm good ! I'm Louis, what's your name?_

 

 **hstyles94:** _Harry. So what's someone like you doing on this god-forsaken site this late? Trying to hit on younger women, then? haha ;)_  

 

 **tommo91:** _More like younger men. And what do you mean someone like me?_  

 

 **hstyles94:** _Well... you're quite fit. x_

 

 **tommo91:** _So are you. ;)x_

 

Harry's cheeks turned a shade pinker. Okay so, maybe he did do this a lot... talked to men in various chat rooms, but no one was ever as fit as Louis. He looked like he was sculpted by Gods. He compared his own icon to that of Louis. Harry was shirtless in his (because he adored the compliments on his body) and Louis wasn't. He was wearing a black shirt that seemed a little to big for him, he had earrings in, jet black hair, and the most delicious brown eyes Harry had ever seen.

 

 **hstyles94:** _Thanks I suppose! :) Are you like a model or something?? You're probably the prettiest boy i've ever seen. xx_

 

 **tommo91:** _I dabble. Haha No, not really I think I've just perfected the art of selfies. xxxx_

 

Harry smiled at his computer screen and checked the time. It was already 2 AM and he had school the next day. The two exchanged a few more messages to each other until Harry decided to make a proper move.

 

 **hstyles94:** _Hey I don't mean to come off too strong or anything. But,would that be alright if I asked you for your number?x_

_I'm not a creepy old man or anything, I swear!! Haha :)_

 

 **tommo91:** _No worries Harold , I was just about to ask the same thing. ;)_

_  
_The boys exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbye's and seconds later, Harry recived a text:

 

**L:** _So were you trying to get my number so we could talk more privately? ;)_

**H:** _Depends on whether your intentions were the same as mine x_

**L:** _Well let's see.. you were born in 1994 which makes you... 17 at the mo, right?  
_

**H:** _Maybe... and you were born in '91 which makes you.. older than me . Haha_ _  
_

**L:** _Wow Harry, maybe you should go back to studying for your exams there?? Hahaha!_ _  
_

**H:**   _I'm not good at maths, ok? Besides... I'd rather flirt with a fit guy xx_ _  
_

**L:** _Right._ _Well if ur trying to get a picture of my dick, it comes at a cost._ _  
_

_  
_Harry blushed at the exchange of words. Was he really about to do this at 3 in the morning?

 

 **H:** _send me a pic and i'll have a wank on webcam to that pretty little dick of urs x_

**L:** ___Deal._ _  
_

_  
_Harry's heart started to race when minutes later he recieved a picture message from the older boy. He refused to open it yet; opting instead to open it on webcam so Louis could witness the effect he was having on him. He was already half hard in his boxers as he hastily pushed his textbooks off his be and dimmed the lights ever so slightly. God he was nervous. He had never done this before. He had no idea what to expect, what to do. What if Louis thought his dick was weird? Or what if the sounds Harry made didn't turn Louis on? He already knew Louis was too good for him, but he simply refused to jeopardize his chances with the beautiful boy. So he set up his laptop and sat back against the headboard pulling down his boxers; not before digging around in his bed side drawer in search of the things he needed. His fingers clasped around the blue bottle of lube and fumbled with his sparkly hot pink vibrator. 'Just in case' he thought reassuringly to himself.

Logging onto skype was a bit of struggle seeing as his laptop was basically from the stone age, but once he was online he called Louis and waited for him to accept the call.

"Decided to surprise you a bit." Louis said in a raspy voice. "Hold on... webcam is shit." There were a few adjustments made and then Louis' lower half appeared on the screen, hand palming his erection. Harry already loved Louis' voice, it was comforting yet held a rugged edge to it. The screened flickered and pixelated for a few seconds setting down eventually. "There, wow you're a lot bigger than I expected, Harry. Let me see those dimples real quick." Louis breathed. Harry leaned down in front of the camera and smiled goofily, proudly showcasing his dimples.

"Gorgeous. Did ya get my picture yet?" Louis asked, his Doncaster accent becoming prominent..

"Didn't wanna open it yet. Waited for you to watch." Harry leaned back, slicking up his hand with the lube beside him. "Not that it matters now."

Louis' laugh rang poured through his small speakers of his laptop, loud and gorgeous. "Didn't your mum teach you not to talk to strangers ?"

"Hey now, don't go blaming my mum just because I'm a bad boy." He winked, dragging his hand slowly across the shaft of his dick, teasing.

"Want you to open that picture for me, Harry. Wanna watch your mouth water." 

Harry blushed and nodded at Louis' dirty commands. He wondered if Louis' voice was always this raspy or if it was just a mixture of lust and sleep deprivation. He reached over to his nighstand, accidentaly knocking down the vibrator, which rolled into view. He swore under his breath and quickly reached for it, attempting to hide it from view with a pillow, accidentally switching it on. Harry was mortified as the sparkly piece of plastic twisted and shook.

"Pink?" Louis whispered. "Cute." 

Harry blushed bright red and let out an audiable groan of embarrassment , but ignored the comment and switched it off, finally settling back down and unlocking his iPhone. He took a deep breath and opened up the picture message.

"Fuck, Louis." He immidiately began pumping his fist around his dick, releasing a high pitched moan while staring down at his phone in his other hand. "Knew you'd have a pretty cock, I knew it. So big, lemme see your face Lou" 

"Not yet babe, Harry so hard for me. Knew you were a little cockslut the moment I saw you. Louis kicked off his jogging bottoms revealing his hard-on. "Bet you do this a lot, get off to people's nudes, don't you Harry? Filthy slut."  

Louis' dirty words went straight to his aching dick. "Louis,please" He moaned.

"Please, what? I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you? You want my big cock in your arse? You like it rough baby?" 

"Yeah"Harry whispered "Yeah yeah" He pumped faster, moaning loud and unabashedly, he'd always been vocal, but this, this was on a whole other level. "Use the vibrator." Louis managed to choke out, "Imagine you're riding me" 

"Okay." Harry said, nodding his head quickly. 

"Okay? No, you can do better than that. I'm not just some random bloke Harry" 

Harry stared back at the screen while prepping the toy for use. "Y-yes."

"Can't hear you." Louis raised his voice.

"Yes daddy! Harry cried, pushing the small pink dildo into his hole; still stretched from the hours earlier. 

" _Fuck!_ " Louis moaned, picking up speed as he brushed his thumb over his tip, laying with a nipple using his other hand, his face just cut out of shot."Yeah, Harry fuck yourself on my dick. Turn it on... turn on the- turn the vibrate on now."  Harry adjusted himself and turned on the little switch to the lowest setting. "No, put it on high." Harry obeyed his commands and spread his legs, sitting on the toy as if he were riding Louis' cock. "S'right, Harry. Touch yourself, play with your cock for me." Harry moved one hand to his erection and tugged and twisted his hand around it,letting out muffled cries from the stimulation of the vibrator. "So pretty for me, not going to forget this, you gonna cum for me? Cum for me Harry." 

That was all it took for the younger boy's toes to curl, all it took for him to see stars. His mind was blurry, filled with thoughts of louislouislouis. 

 

 

 

He never forgot that night. That was the best night of Harry's 17 years. He had gained much more than a friend, he had gained a lover too. Right from the beginning Harry knew that this boy was something special. 

And now as he sits on the train for the short ride to London he can't help but feel ecstatic. The prospect of meeting the boy he's fallen so in love with over the past few months makes him want to cry with happiness. He really cannot wait to see his beautiful boy's face outside of a pixelated photograph. 

 

 **H:**   _Can't wait to kiss you, babe. See you in a bit.x_

**L:** _I love you, Harry. No matter what, never forget that.xx" _  
__

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does discuss self harm, so if that's a trigger for you, you might not want to read this.

"Look, Zayn. I really need you to come with me to meet Harry." Louis said, voice tired and shaky.

"Why, Lou? Did you not tell him yet?" Zayn replied, taking a sip of his beer while surfing through netflix looking for a movie.

"No, of course not! I didn't want to ruin anything." Louis looked at his phone, reading the text he had just recieved from Harry.

 

_Can't wait to kiss you, babe. See you in a bit.x_

_  
_"Zayn, what are you doing, I'm having a crisis here!" Louis closed the laptop down on his younger friend's hands.

"Dick! I was watching that." Zayn started, returning a punch to Louis' right arm. "It's not my problem you decided to lie to him anyway. Figure it out Louis, I can't solve all your problems." He took another chug of the liquor and looked over to the shorter boy. "Why'd you use my pictures in the first place?"

Louis sighed loudly. "You're a shit friend, you know that?" He paused, moving his own fringe from his eyes. "You know I've got-you know...  _confidence issues._ " 

Zayn's eyes nearly buldged out of his head "You're still purging, Louis?! I told you that wasn't healthy. Lemme see your wrists." He quickly grabbed a hold of Louis' hands, struggling to roll up his stubborn friend's sleeve. "Fuck, Louis. You said you stopped." 

"S'not my fault I'm a fucking fatass with no friends, is it?" Louis spat, pulling his wrists back to himself and curling up under his duvet. 

"What does your little boyfriend think of this?" 

"He thinks he can 'save me' but he wouldn't exactly be saving me, would he? He'd be saving you." The small boy let a tear roll down his cheek. "S'why I need you to be there with me." 

"I'm not going to pretend to be you, Louis! Just tell him the truth." Zayn rested his hand on Louis' back. "He should love you no matter what. Even if you were pretending to be a super fit model like me." He winked, laughing. 

"Just-I don't want to lose anything we had." Louis reflected back to all the memories... one morning standing out in particular:

 

 

Louis was about to wake up, really. He always got up this early, didn't he? 

It was just a bad day for him, he was feeling extra low and couldn't get the strength to perform such a simple task as getting out of bed. His phone had been ringing for the past five minutes and the first thing he thought was ' _Jesus, Eleanor. Leave me alone'._ He moved a little too his left and reached over to unplug his iPhone from its charger. He answered the call right away, just trying to get this conversation over with.

"What."

"Louis!!! Good morning beautiful! You've been on my mind all night, I couldn't really sleep- oh. Did I wake you up?"

Louis smiled. "No... Harry I'm up. 'Morning to you as well." He laughed. "What's going on?"

"I just really wanted to hear your voice and  _God_ that sounds so cheesy." Harry paused. "Hey... you okay? You seem oddly quiet."

"Just a bit of a rough morning is all, love. I'll be alright."

"You're not okay... what happened? Tell me, beautiful. M'here for you."

"Kinda dealing with a lot of personal issues I guess." Louis sniffled "Gained another pound this week."

 _"_ Oh  _Louis._ Baby don't worry about that, okay? You'll be just fine. You-You're  _gorgeous._ " 

 

Louis didn't respond. Harry had no idea. The only reason he was comforting him was because Zayn-the "Louis" Harry thinks he knows- is as thin as a rail. 

 

"Louis, listen to me. You're perfect. I don't care what you look like, you could be the biggest guy in the world and I'd still think you're the most attractive thing I've ever seen. Its just- Its your  _voice_ , Louis. How it's somehow always raspy and  _fuck_ you sound so sexy all the time. Its the way you say my name, Lou. Makes me feel wanted. Its your sarcasm and all those stupid jokes you tell me about my dick while I'm having a wank. Its honestly everything about you that makes me love you. I-oh my god, I  _love_ you, Louis Tomlinson. I'm in love with you."

"What... really? Harry, I-"

"S'alright if you don't say it back. I just want you to know."

"No, I love you too." Louis paused, picking at the cotton of his duvet. "I think I just realized it, but I do, really. I've loved you since the moment I saw thoes bright green eyes. You're so pretty, baby." He could practically see Harry blushing through the phone. "Love you so much."

"I'm going to save you, Louis. The moment we can finally be together... you won't ever want to cut or purge again because I'm going to spoil you rotten. And you'll be having the best orgasms of your life, and my mum is going to love you, I know already."

"Your mum knows about me?"

"Yeah-She caught me talking to you and um... I kinda told her. Is that alright?" Harry whispered.

"No, yeah... Harry that's fine. You're so precious. Love you."

"Love you too, Louis. Wow I really like saying that to you." Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "So when can I finally see you in real life?"

 

There it was. There was the dreaded question Louis had been trying to avoid since the moment he first began talking to the Cheshire lad.

 

"Well you live like what- 3 hours from my flat in London? I don't really have the money to get over to Holmes Chapel at the 'mo." Louis sighed. He hated lying to Harry.

"I'll come see you. I've got some money, don't worry about it. Can we schedule something?" Harry insisted, sounding desperate to meet the other.

Louis froze. He wasn't expecting harry to be so persistant. Then again, he wasn't expecting Harry to feel this way about him at all... he thought his feelings were one-sided. Hearing from Harry that he loved him was one of the most life-turning events. No one ever loved Louis. Besides Zayn... but Louis and Zayn had experimented with the whole 'relationship' thing and figured out they were better off as best friends. There was that one time Stan said he loved him, but once again only as a friend. Which Louis discovered wasn't real love in the first place considering the minute Louis told him he was gay he ran right out of his life. 

But Harry actually loved Louis.

Or at least Harry thought he did. Once he found out Louis wasn't who he said he was he'd surely be pissed.

 

"It's Christmas soon, Harry. Wouldn't you rather be with your family?" Louis started, trying to convince the younger boy he'd be better off without him.

"It's also your birthday... I'd prefer to spend that with you. Besides, my family doesn't do much for Christmas. Maybe Gemma and Mum can come with me to meet you and we can have a little Christmas in the city?" Harry  was so hopeful...Louis admired that. " _Pleeasseee_ Louis, please just let me see you. We can go out on a proper date and then you can take me home to yours so I can finally experience you in real life. And that also gives you what, two months to prepare for me? Surely you can clean your flat by that time." Harry giggled.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. But only if you promise me you won't like... ditch me or anything."

"'Course not, Lou. I love you!" Harry laughed. "Now talk dirty to me. I've got the biggest hard-on in history, I swear."

"You always do whenever I call." Louis says dryly, getting up to close his door and lock it. This happened almost every morning, so what?  "Right babe, what are you wearing?"

"Nothi-wait what are you a call boy?" Harry laughed, causing Louis to do the same. "You don't have to, if you're not in the mood."

"When am I not in the mood when it comes to you? Maybe you should talk dirty to  _me_ this time. S'about time you returned the favor, I think" Louis stated matter-of-factly.

"Sounds weird coming from me, though. I haven't got a sex voice like you." Harry whined. "I wouldn't even know what to say!"

"Jesus, Harry, you're a natural bottom. Just say what you want me to do to you or vise versa, understand?"

"I guess..." Harry started. "But Lou, I'm so much better at sexting... gives me time to think and make things sound less... I dunno, awkward?"

"You're not awkward, you're sexy as fuck. Now tell me what you want to do to me." Louis demanded, getting impatient and now sporting an erection of his own. He couldn't help it, knowing that Harry was only a couple hours away from him with his hands down his pants and Louis on his mind.

 

"Want you to tear me apart." Harry mumbled. "Finger me and... stuff"

"Shit Harry, c'mon you're doing amazing." Louis encouraged, hand dragging up and down his length in a needy fashion. "What else, babe? What else do you want me to do? Give me some details."

"I-I want you to touch me everywhere. And I mean it, I do. Because you've got the smallest, softest hands and I want them all over my body and wrapped around my cock, where they belong. I want you to make me cum without even touching my dick, just want to feel you inside me and that would be enough. Want your perfect arse. I wanna return the favor and fuck you slowly 'cause I know you absolutely love it when I tease you, right?" Harry is picking up speed with his hands, Louis muffled moans and cries effecting him in the best way possible. "Im going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight, because even though you think I can't be dominant, I'll show you you're wrong, Louis. You're wrong."

"Fuck I want that so bad. Want you to fuck me-"

"But it's not what you want, it's what I want, right? And maybe I'll punish you for speaking out of term. Maybe i'll spank that cute little arse of yours because sometimes you're so fucking arrogant and I want to show you that you can't always have it your way. Maybe I'll fuck your mouth, Louis and when you're gagging I'll continue 'til I'm about to cum, and maybe-just maybe- I'll cum on that pretty little face of yours."

" _Harry"_  Louis moaned, releasing into his hand while chanting out curse words and picturing the entire thing in his head. "Fuck."

"M'not done. Help me cum, baby." Harry growled from the other end of the phone.

"Fuck, Harry I just want to fuck you so hard and you're seeing stars because of it. But before I do that I'm going to bend you over and leave kisses up those perfect thighs of yours and then lick over your pretty pink hole-"

 _"Louis! Ohh fuck, fuck me!"_ Harry groaned, cumming up his stomach and making a mess of the sheets in the process. When he finally came down from his high he whispered soft and tenderly, "I love you so much. Can't wait to see my perfect little prince in 3 months."

 

 

Louis sighed, running a comb through his hair, slowly crafting it into a quiff.

"God dammit, Zayn. If he leaves me, my whole world is going to fucking crumble."

 

"He loves you, I love you, you'll be great." Zayn replied cooly, pinching one of Louis' cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope you liked it!!  
> Every chapter is pretty much going to have something smutty in it bc I have to please the people.
> 
> PLS TWEET ME ANY SUGGESTIONS TO ADD INTO THIS BC I CAN BASICALLY WRITE ANYTHING IN THIS PROMPT ITS SO EASY TO WORK WITH OK BYE @copypastelouis


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was tired.

He just had'nt been sleeping the past few days and he was  _tired._

 

Maybe it was because of how nervous he was to really meet the love of his life. What if Louis was'nt all Harry imagined he'd be?

No, that's  _impossible._

Because yes, of course, Louis was  _perfect_ and Harry...? Well he was  _Harry._

 

Part of the reason Harry thought he was only average was because of his family.

 

There was Gemma, to begin with, the oldest of the "Sexy Styles Siblings" (or so Louis reffered to them as). She was honestly the most beautiful girl you could possibly imagine. She had that long, wavy hair, good bone structure, skinny with the perfect ammount of curves, and a laugh comedians dreamed about.

Next came Edward, Harry's disgrace of an older brother. He was always causing mayhem, and even though he was only a year older than Harry, the two liked to pretend the other did'nt exist. Ed was a bully. He was the type of guy Harry and his younger brother avoided like the plague because quite frankly, they didn't like causing trouble. 

Who's the younger brother, then? Well, that would be Marcel Styles. He was always a bit of a nerd, yeah, but Harry felt he could relate to him the most out of all of the family. Probably because the boys were only 12 minutes apart in age. They were best friends and Harry was constantly protecting his twin, threatening to kill anyone who said one mean word to him. Including Edward.

When Harry found out Edward had been getting into drugs and whatnot, he wasn't surprised. Neither was he surprised when he saw him prostituting his body on a street corner one night. He was never surprised when it came to Ed, he did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. There was only one time Edward had ever fooled Harry; the time he came home to Marcel screaming.

 

 

It was a long day... Harry and Marcel had just gotten out of school and they were on their way back home to get some things sorted out. 

You see, Harry and Marcel did  _everything_ together. They even applied for the same job at the bakery and to their surprise, they were accepted so long as they alternated shifts. So they split a full-time job in half, Harry starting right after school until five and Marcel picking up his shift until closing. 

So Harry dropped off Marcel, changed into his work clothes, cooked some lunch for the two, and made sure his brother would be alright alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Ed will be home in a little." Marcel started, pushing up his glasses and pulling out a textbook. "M'just gonna study."

"Ed was kinda what I was worried about. You sure you don't wanna come to the shop and study in the back room?" Harry retorted, concerned.

"I'll be alright. I'll text you if I need any help? Or call mum, I dunno." Marcel stood up, giving a quick hug to his brother and sending him on his way. "Time is money! Get to work. See you in a bit."

Harry smiled and headed for the door because yeah, Marcel was right, he'd be  _fine._  

 

 

It had been a couple hours and Marcel was in the shower getting ready for his shift in an hour. He always got so excited when he was going to work. He liked the feeling of making someone smile all because of a birthday cake or some fancy pastry Barbara had made in the back. He remembered this one time a young boy came in to ask for a special order. He wanted to propose to his wife using her favorite dessert. Marcel was so happy he got to be a part of someone's most important life decision. It was just fun.

 

He felt safe at the bakery. 

 

 

He was right in the middle of shampooing his hair when he heard a knock at the door.

"What? M'kinda busy." Marcel said loudly, but somehow still softly. His voice was just like that, no matter how angry he was, it always sounded so kind and gentle. He blamed himself for hanging around his mum too much. 

"Open the door  _now_ you little shit." Edward called over the sound of the shower.

"Not dressed!" Marcel responded.

"Like I give a fuck? Open the door before I knock it down."

 

Marcel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, being quick to open the door as soon as possible. Ed was mad, he could tell. His shoulders were tense and he had that stupid grin on his face.

 

"Where's my weed?" Edward spat.

"I don't have it, now can you get out? I have to get ready to go to work." Marcel tried, trying to push through the door and down to his room.

"You're not going anywhere 'til you tell me where it is, dick." Edward shoved his younger brother backwords, pushing him to the ground. "Just tell me so I can hang with Grimshaw and smoke a joint."

"Ed... you're hurting me get-get  _off."_ Marcel gasped, the weight of his brother crushing him on the floor. Something changed in Edward's face as he scanned his brother's body and his breath hitched. "W-what are you doing?"

"You look so vulerable down here... can't help it." Edward straddled his brother, running his hands down his body. "Y'know, I always thought you were the better looking twin. You pretend to be so innocent, but I know you've got a massive cock. I bet you let Harry touch you like this, don't you?" He began stroking his hand up and down Marcel's thigh. 

"N-no. Ed please don't do this.  _Please._ I don't want any trouble. I'll buy you some more weed,  _anything. Please._ " Marcel began crying, shuffling to reach for his phone on the countertop. His hand was slapped down and he felt Edward's warm mouth on his neck, nibbling slightly. "I'm-I'm not like you and Harry... I-I like girls." 

Edward stiffened up. "I'm not a faggot. I take what I can get. Don't you ever compare me to Harry." Edward removed his own shirt and began fumbling with the button on his jeans. "Now shutup and take off your towell."

Marcel didn't move, shock in his eyes as his brother pulled down his breifs, baring a tattoo on his hip. " _Nonononono no please._ Harry! H-Harry, help me!" He screamed. 

"He's not home, idiot. Just shut up and take it." Edward unwrapped the towell from around Marcel's waist and licked his lips. "You shaved?" He laughed. "Were you actually expecting to lose your virginity any time soon?"

"I'm-I'm not a virgin." Marcel cried out. "If all you wanted was m-my virginity you're too late."

"Bullshit. Just shutup." Edward commanded. "M'gunna ride you. Wanna feel your cock in my arse."

"No, no...Eddie please no. I don't want this, please." Marcel was now full-on sobbing as Edward positioned himself over him. He heard the sound of Harry's car door shutting and the turning of his keys. By this time, Edward was already stroking his dick, trying to make him hard. "HARRY, HELP M-"

"Shut the fuck up, you twat. Just-let me...Fuck, you're so  _huge_ , baby brother." He lowered himself down onto Marcel's dick, causing screams to erupt from the younger of the two.

"HARRY!!!" Marcel panted, trying to push off the larger boy. "HARRY HELP!"

 

"Marcel?! Where are you? What's wrong?" Harry called, heading down the hall and hearing a combination of screams and grunts from another man. He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Marcel, I'ts locked, what's going on?"

"ED, GET OFF OF ME!!"

Harry froze in his place. He should've known not to leave Marcel alone with Ed. He should've thought things through.

"Edward, whatever you're doing, get off of him right now." He repeatedly pounded on the door, hearing his brother's muffled screams. "Please, just open the door." Of course there was no response, which led him to attempt to kick the door off it's frame. It took a couple tries, but once he finally did it, he could'nt believe his eyes. He followed his first instinct and let his right fist make contact with Edward's face, knocking him down to the side. "Marcel... A-are you okay?"

He continued crying, sniffling into Harry's chest. "H-hurts."

"I know love, s'gonna be okay. I'll take care of you, alright?" Harry reassured him, running his fingers through his damp hair. "I'm so sorry   
I left you. Won't ever do that again, okay?"

"No...no it's not your fault. I deserved it. Jesus- I'm late for work, can you take me?" Marcel sniffled.

"You're not going anywhere, Marcel, you-you're brother just raped you." Harry let a tear fall down his face as he looked down at his brother. "Here... let me clean you up." He grabbed a cloth from under the bathroom counter and wet it with warm water, cleaning off Marcel's face and then being carefull around his hips and penis. "Is this okay?" He asked when Marcel flinched under his touch. 

"Yeah, just... hurts. M'sensitive I guess."

"You didn't deserve any of this, Marcel. For whatever reason you think you did, you didn't. I'm so sorry." Harry planted a quick kiss to the top of Marcel's head and led him to his bedroom. "Lay down, I'll make you some soup okay?"

"W-what about Eddie?" Marcel choked.

"Don't worry 'bout him, I'll take care of it." Harry clenched his fists and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

"Louis?" Harry asked, speaking lowly to his boyfriend over the phone.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Is that alright if I bring my brother with me when I come and meet you?"

Louis paused. "Which one?"

"My twin...Marcel." Harry responded, hopeful.

"Two Harry's at once? Of course, sounds like fun." Louis laughed. "Why isn't the other one coming?"

"Eddie's in jail, Lou."

"Oh. God, I'm sorry." Louis apologized.

"As long as he's away from Marcel, I'm happy." Harry coughed, clearing his throat. "Is it possible you got me sick over the phone? I feel like shit."

 

Louis only laughed. 

He did that a lot. 

 

 

 

"I dunno, Zayn. There's something Harry's not telling me about his brother... something happened. I can sense it." Louis began, pouring tea into a mug and settling back down on the couch next to Zayn.

"Well there's things you aren't telling him about too, you know. Don't ge upset about it." Zayn said, smiling. 

"I'm worried about him."

"Don't be. Everyone's got their secrets, Lou."


	4. Chapter 4

 

**H:**   _Hey babe, do you like dolphins?x_

**L:** _I guess so... why?_ _  
_

**H:** _That's a no, then. What's your favorite animal?_ _  
_

**L:** _Is this a trick question? What are you going on about?_ _  
_

**H:**   _Stop being so stubborn!! Just answer the question, Lou._ _  
_

_  
_Louis turned his head to his left and then to his right, checking for any sign of Zayn in the living room. He was pretty sure he remembered Zayn saying he was off to Tesco's to pick up some groceries.

 

**L:**   _You should really be aggresive more often...it's quite hot._

**H:**   _Please._

**L:** _Fine, fine. I think lions are pretty cool._

**H:**   _Perfect._

**L:** _You planning on role playing? Wanna be my alpha male? King of the jungle? Meow, kitty. ;)_

**H:**   _If you're into that sort of thing... I'm willing. ;) What are you doing atm, you busy?x  
_

_  
_Louis smiled down at his phone and used the remote to flick off the telly. He already knew where this was going, Harry isn't the most subtle guy in the world. He was trying to think of the most witty response possible. He did have a reputation, after all.

 

**L:**   _Actually I kinda am busy._

**H:**   _Oh... alright then. Another time. :/_

**L:** _Sorry babe._ _  
_

**H:** _So what are you up to? :)_ _  
_

**L:** _Listen, Harry... I'm actually really busy atm. Can I talk to you later?_

**H:**   _Okay... yeah._ _  
_

_Sorry to bother you..._

_Was it something I said??_

_Can you at least tell me why you're so upset with me :'(_

_If this is some sort of joke, I hate you._

Louis chuckled to himeself and pulled out his laptop, opening up the photo booth and placing the computer gently on the coffee table adjacent to his couch. He remembered the first night he interacted with Harry, how cute he was with his dimmed lights and clean bed. He cleared off the sofa, simply throwing items down to the ground where they were out of view. Jogging over to his bedroom, he hummed a song Harry had shown him a few days prior... some obscene tune called 'No Diggity'. Louis quickly padded over to his dresser and opened up the top drawer, pushing endless ammounts of band tees and collared shirts to the side until he reached a shoebox at the bottom. "Right... what would Harry appreciate?" He murmered to himself, digging through the rectangular box of goodies. "Cock ring, vibrator, dildo..." he laughed, taking a breath "Perfect." The Doncaster boy selected a few items and then grabbed a sharpie and a few index cards from inside his school desk. He hurried back to the living room and placed the things next to his laptop and began adjusting the couch, removing cushions and draping a nice silky blanket over it. "Jesus, this looks like a porn room." He laughed, removing his shirt and then his pants, disgarding them along with all of the junk he had thrown around eariler. He planned on just taking a few pictures, maybe a video...but with all kinds of things to see what turned Harry on the most. He just needed to know for when they finally meet in real life... that is, if Harry isn't mad at him for using Zayn's pictures.

Louis stripped off his topman briefs and sat in the middle of the empty couch, tugging on his erection, trying to get himself to look as good as possible. He continued adjusting positions, attempting to find the angle that made him look the skinniest. God damn his tummy and thighs. 

Once he was comfortable with the way he looked, he reached over to his MacBook and clicked the capture button, settling back down before the timer went off. He attached the picture to an e-mail and titled it 'standard', waiting to send it until he got Harry on the phone. Two rings later and he was coaxing the younger boy into his room, claiming he had a surprise.

 

 

Harry would absolutely love this.

 

 

 

"Right, I need you to go to your bedroom-"

"I'm eating dinner, Lou! Mum will be mad." Harry whined.

"Tell her you feel ill. It's important." Louis begged, raising his voice a few octaves. " _Pleassseee_ Harry... for me?" Louis listened intently as the younger boy excused himself from the supper table, apologizing and stating that he had a massive headache and just needed some sleep. "Thanks babe. Now get your laptop and open up your e-mail. Make sure-Is the door locked?" He clicked the send button on his mail while he waited for Harry to respond.

"Yeah, it's locked. I would question you about why I need to check my  _e-mail_ , but you know what, I'm just going to go along with it." Harry laughed, the sound of his fingertips typing on the keyboard loud and strong. "Standard? What is- _oh."_

The phone went silent, only the sound of Harry's rugged breathing filling Louis' livingroom through speakerphone. "Like it?" Louis teased, shuffling through the items on his table until he found the index card and sharpie. He heard a soft 'Mhm' and smiled, writing down a few words onto the card, large enough so Harry could read it. He clicked the capture button once again and jumped back to the sofa, holding the card just above his hard-on, careful not to show his face. "Refresh your messages." He commanded softly, waiting for any kind of reaction. 

"Jesus-" Harry moaned, reading the card out loud slowly. "T-tame the lion?" He coughed, rustling around on his bed. "M-more... send me more."

"Course. Gimme a sec." Louis responded, reaching for the cock ring and the dildo Harry had sent him in the mail last month.

 

 

He switched photobooth over to video mode and pressed record, moving the laptop closer to him, focused on his lower half. He sat on the couch once again and slid the cock ring over the tip of his dick, hissing at the cold contact. The petite boy lifted his legs up on the couch, pushing his knees as close to his chest as possible, giving a perfect view of his puckered hole. "I use this all the time, you know." He whispered, hoping Harry wouldn't hear him over the phone. Louis grabbed a hold of the flesh-colored dildo, Harry's name inscribed on the side of it (he had claimed it was the same exact size of his dick) and pressed the soft tip to his hole, forgetting the lube. He guided it slowly inside of him, moaning mixtures of curse words and his boyfriend's name. Once he had finally adjusted, he spoke out in a rugged voice, "See babe, I can take you without lube... or prep...' he reached over to his laptop and pressed the stop button, knowing how frustrated Harry would be that Louis was being such a tease. 

He hit send and quickly moved on to recording the second part of the video. "Harry... watch it. Tell me what you think." He called out to the phone and continued moving the toy around, in and out of his entrance. The sound of Harry's moans echoed throughout the room, making Louis want to cum instantly, but he was held back by the cock ring. "Fuck, Harry. Wanna cum so bad... waiting for you." He continued toying himself  with one hand, then coated his fingers with saliva and played with his left nipple using his other hand. "Hurry Harry, hurry. Can't hold it... wanna-wanna cum,  _please._ "

Louis sent the next video out and then decided to remove the dildo, being careful not to hurt himself. 

 

Harry was now moaning so loudly, Louis was sure his family had heard him. He smiled... he finally felt good about himself, knowing he could cause someone to react that strongly. 

 

"Can't do anything else... M'too wrecked. Talk to me, Harry." Louis whimpered, removing the ring, two fingers now pressing at his stretched-out hole. 

"Fuck, Louis. I love you so much. You're so perfect. Wanna see your face when you cum." Harry moaned, coming close to his climax.

 

Louis froze in his place. Harry wasn't serious, right? He was just saying that because he was in a complete daze... he had to be. There was no way he could be serious. Louis scrambled at the words he needed to say, trying not to kill the mood.

 

"Mm.. wanna see yours, too." He moaned forcefully, pumping his left fist on his dick.

"Skype?" Harry whispered, voice sounding completely destroyed with lust. "I'm logging on right now."

 

Louis pumped his fist faster and faster, the only thing he could think to do now was to cum early so Harry wouldn't get to see him in time. 

 

Harry moaned particularly loudly, "Damn, that picture... can't get over it. You've got such a thick cock, Lou. M'jealous."

"Fuck!" Louis screamed, releasing all over his stomach and hand. "Fuck, yes Harry...  _fuckfuckfuck. Shit."_ He panted, hearing nothing but silence from the other end. He paused, still coming down from his high before speaking up. "Shit. I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to... I should've waited 'til I was on skype, m'so sorry."

"It's alright, Lou. I came at the same time as you... maybe next time, yeah? It was a good idea." 

"Yeah," Louis laughed awkwardly "Yeah it was a good idea." 

 

 

 

That was a close call.

 

 

Then again, when it came to Louis' secret  _everything_ was a close call. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on this fic, I didn't think everyone would like it this much!?1?! 
> 
> So I just wanted to kinda take a poll or two, leave your answers in the comments:
> 
> 1.How soon do you want Louis and Harry to meet?  
> 2.Do you want Louis to have tattoos or no? (Its au so I can basically make him whatever I want idk)  
> 3.Do you guys want more of Marcel? Like should he become a main character??  
> 4.Lastly, what are your favorite types of smut? For example bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, cumplay, etc.
> 
> Thanks everyone once again :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback!! It honestly helps so much knowing your opinion! I'll probably take a poll after every chapter thats related to what will be going on in the next chap. (It's kinda be like a preview of some sort!)

 

 

"Wow, Lou... you've really outdone yourself this time." Harry cackled over the phone, now holding a box full of sex toys wrapped in vintage t-shirts.

"I kinda figured you could get the best of both worlds?" Louis laughed, taking a sip of his fresh Yorkshire tea.

"Okay, Hanna Montana." Harry paused. "You're amazing, you know that? Where'd you find these?" 

"Sex shop." Louis said blatantly.

"The shirts, Lou... I meant the  _shirts._ "

"Right, I may have searched every thrift shop in London but it was definitely worth it. I mean, I had to find the perfect ugly christmas sweater for myself anyways." 

Harry sighed loudly. "You're honestly the best boyfriend in the world." He smiled widely through the phone, soon realizing Louis couldn't see him in the first place. "Can't wait for you to take my virginity."

Louis nearly choked on his tea, tipping the mug too far, letting liquid spill down his table. "Take your what?!"

 

 

He was in complete shock. Yeah, Harry was young, but there was no fucking  _way_ he was still a virgin. He had to be joking around. Who wouldn't want to take the virginity of the most perfect seventeen year old on the planet?

 

"M-my virginty? I'm a virgin Louis... a.k.a I've never had sex? Why is that so surprising to you?" Harry sounded almost hurt by the fact Louis had assumed he was experienced. He didn't know why, but he was definitely offended. 

"I just- you...you're so good at making me feel...good? I guess I just figured this wasn't your first rodeo? M'sorry, 'didn't mean to offend you, babe." Louis responded in a soft voice, careful to not hurt the younger lads' feelings. He was still sitting in a puddle of tea, but as the saying goes 'Louis will be Louis' (was that a thing?) , so he left it, hoping Zayn would clean it up when he came home from uni. "Its just... you're so fucking  _fit._ Like who wouldn't want to ravish you? And your eyes and dimples... they're perfect. Your voice is just so deep and sex-driven. I guess I underestimated your pureness, Harold."

"Well I am a Christian-well, er... was." Harry released an awkward chuckle. He had never really opened up to Louis about his past.

"You're shitting me! What happened to that?" Louis asked, moving his hand and adjusting his phone to be pressed in between his right shoulder and cheek. Harry was about to tell a long, elaborate story... might as well clean up that tea. 

"Well... yano. The whole... being gay and whatnot wasn't exactly acceptable." Harry sighed, plopping down on his bed and pulling out his laptop. "My dad- you know, the one who left?- he was the pastor at our church. I think a part of him always knew I was gay... I mean I was  _gay_ as a child, Lou. You should watch some of my home videos. But it wasn't confirmed until I was around ten or eleven I think... yeah, he wasn't too happy I was telling Marcel I wanted to kiss Liam. Dad claimed it was 'just a phase', but he knew it wasn't. Anyway, when mum found out, she said I had to keep my secret quiet because the people at church would say mean things. So I shut up until I hit about grade 7 and decided I had enough. No one was surprised, to say the least. Apparently I was realy good at 'accidentally outing myself', or so Marcel says."

"What happened to your father? When did he leave?" 

"I think I was 13? Yeah, I was having a wank to a picture of David Beckham in swimwear, I believe. He was outraged. He told me I was a disgrace to the church, my family, and God. I tried telling him that Jesus loves everyone, even the boys who like other boys, but that didn't change anything. At one point I think he sprayed me with holy water, I dunno." He chuckled, trying to relieve some tension. 

"I'm so sorry, babe. That's outrageous. I couldn't imagine not having support from my family like that." Louis closed his eyes, thankful his parents were completely supportive of his decisions. 

"Don't worry about it. After he left, everything got better. Marcel and I got really close for some reason and Eddie left the house a lot more, which was a gift to us all."

 

Louis paused... maybe he could get Harry to tell him why Edward was in jail.

 

"What about Marcel, then? Is he gay as well?" Louis asked, carefull not to pry too much out of the chesire boy. 

"He claims he's straight but I think he goes both ways, well at least he used to." Harry grew silent quickly, reflecting back to the night after he put Edward in jail. He was holding Marcel in his arms and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to get him to stop crying. 

"Is he a virgin too?" Louis questioned.

"No... no, not anymore. Look, I'd rather not talk about this, alright?" Harry sniffled, the image of that horrific night still flashing in the back of his mind.

"M'sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's alright, Lou. I'll tell you someday, just not today. It's a pretty sensitive subject."

"Well he's lucky to have a brother like you, Harry. You're fantastic." Louis smiled.

"I gotta go, sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you." The line went dead.

 

 

 

 

"Weird." Louis said aloud, standing up from his postion on the edge of the counter and walking towards the living room.

"What's weird?" 

"Shit, Zayn you scared me. When did you get here?" Louis said, taking a seat on the couch next to the black-haired boy.

"Right now. What's weird?" Zayn persisted, snuggling up to Louis body, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Nothing- who's that?" Louis looked over his shoulder and down the hallway, a short blonde boy observing their horrible bachelor decore while biting on his nails.

"Oh, Niall? He goes to uni... said he had a class with you, how do you not know him?" Zayn laughed. "I figured I deserved a quick shag seeing as I just got booked for a Topman advert." Zayn smiled largely, showing off those award-winning, ad-booking pearly whites. 

"Jesus, Zayn! That's-that's huge! Congratu-fucking-lations!" Louis squeezed Zayn's cheek and cupped the sides of his face, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss to the forehead.

"Oi, watch it, Lou! You're going to scare my date away." Zayn hissed, adjusting his quiff with his palms and trying his hardest to find a nearby reflective surface. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Niall called from down the hallway, his thick Irish accent filling the flat. "Louis, fancy a threeway?"

Zayn bursted into hysterics, his body shaking next to Louis. When he finally got the strength to speak up, he giggled and cleared his throat. "The only threeway Louis will be participating in is a long distance phonecall with Harry and his fit twin." He clenched his stomach, breaking back into fits of laughter until thuroughly slapped by his best mate.

 

"Shut up, twat." Louis said, frowning. "His twin's straight anyway." 

 

 

"Who's Harry?" Niall asked, turning the corner. 

 

 

'Physics,'Louis thought  _'I've got physics with Niall.'_

 

 

"Louis'  _boyfriend_. He's proper fit, yeah. And he's got a twin which makes it better. Oh- and a badass older brother that I'd really like to fuck." Zayn responded, glancing over at Niall who now sat next to him.

"Yeah, an older brother who's also _incarcerated."_  Louis hissed.

_"_ What for? Nothing too shady, right?" Niall asked, suddenly curious.

 

Apparently this kid had a thing for bad boys.

_  
_"M'not sure yet, Harry won't tell me. I think it has something to do with Marcel, though." Louis pondered, finally thinking things through for once. "He's really protective of him when it comes to Ed."

"Edward, Marcel, and Harry, huh?" Niall paused. "Is their mum fit as well?"

"Straight up  _milf_ , mate. The sister, Gemma too." Zayn interuppted. "I'm planning on fucking my way through the entire Styles family." 

 

Louis growled.

 

"Okay, except Harry... Jesus, don't kill me!" Zayn turned towards Niall, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Y'ready?"

"To fuck? Yeah, can I have an orange or something?"

"Orange?"

"Power foods, Zayn. I need energy." Niall spoke up, walking to the kitchen and removing his shirt on the way there. "Meet you in the room, yeah? Do me a favor and set up some Michael Buble in the background?"

"No way." Zayn spat, turning on his head towards his bedroom, ruffling Louis' hair on the way. 

"What? He's a fucking legend."

 

That sort of bickering lasted a good 4 minutes until all Louis could hear was the banging of headboards and the slapping of skin. 

 

 

"Jesus! Keep it down, yeah? Trying to study!" Louis called, frustrated.

"Offer still stands, Tommo!" Niall laughed.

 

 

 

Louis looked down at his phone, still no text from Harry.

 

 

**L** : _Look, whatever I said, I'm sorry. Are we okay? x_

_  
_He set his phone back down on the table, not hearing a vibrate until about two hours later.

 

**H:**   _Yeah_

**L:**   _You okay?_ _  
_

**H:**   _No._ _  
_

**L:**   _What's wrong?_ _  
_

**H:**   _I need your help._ _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo idk what i just wrote. 
> 
> okay here's your next poll:  
> 1.How long should Edward's sentence be? Like when should he be released from jail?  
> 2.Should I do a little side ziall, or just leave it how it is right now, only mentioning brief sexual things?
> 
> I'll wait for at least 7 comments to start the next chapter!!  
> Also, tell your friends about this fic if you like it!! The more hits this gets, the more encouraged I feel to update! So more hits=more updates!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise ahead of time for this...

 

 

Louis stared down at his phone, pacing the sidewalk outside his Physics class that he was now late to.

 

 

 **H:**   _I need your_ _help._

_  
_It was just _weird_ for Louis... Harry  _never_ asked for his help. Not that he was complaining, he could barely help himself with his daily battle to stay healthy, he was just concerned for the younger boy. Harry didn't really like to show his feelings too much, he was always kept bottled up. Louis doesn't blame him after all, the one time he shared his true feelings about being gay Harry was rejected by just about everyone. It kind of made Louis think why he was so depressed, if anyone should be cutting their wrists, shouldn't it be Harry? 

He didn't hesitate to diall Harry's number right away, not bothering to waste any time by searching through his contacts. Thank God Harry made them both memorize eachother's phone numbers in case of an emergency. 

 

 

 

 

"Harry?" Louis called into the phone, hearing the shuffling of Harry's feet through the speakers.

"Lou..."

"Harry, babe, what's wrong?"

"N-need you." Harry paused. "I need you so much." 

"Love, calm down. Tell me what's wrong, how can I help?"

"Want your cock." Harry whispered, voice deeper and more raspy than usual.

"M'sorry, couldn't hear you... you want my what?"

"Your cock, Lou. Want it in my arse. Right now. I'll take the next train down I just need you so-"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? I just ditched class for this!? Here I was thinking you were like.. dying or something and now you say you want my fucking cock?" Louis breathed heavily, not even caring who heard the conversation. "What a joke. Fuck."

"It's not a joke, I'm getting on the train as we speak." Harry snapped. "I'm tired of waiting."

"You know what, Harry? Fuck you." Louis pressed the big red 'End call' button and carefully tucked his phone back in his pocket, deciding on going home and taking out his frustration on someone...most likely himself.

 

 

He quickly texted Zayn, thumbs padding across the touch screen:

**L:** _Where are you atm??_

**Z:**   _Ours. What's wrong?_ _  
_

 **L:**   _Need you to take my phone... Harry's bothering me. I'm going for a walk or something. be there in 5. x_ _  
_

 **Z:** _Right, you better explain later._ _  
_

Louis couldn't keep his mind unoccupied. He wanted to, really... he just couldn't. 

He was just so frustrated, and judging by Zayn's reaction when he slammed the door, it was obvious.

 

"Christ, Lou... chill." Zayn yell-whispered.

"Don't fucking tell me to 'chill'. Go smoke weed or some shit. Fuck." Louis through his phone down on the couch, landing next to Zayn with a thud. "Take it before I rip his dick off."

"Jesus, what did he do?"

"He's a hormonal teenager and I can't deal with this bullshit. I'm leaving. If he keeps calling just answer and scare him off for a little."

"Arright. Don't do anything stupid Lou." 

"I'll do whatever the fuck I wanna do." Louis stomped back to the front door, opening and closing the door with another slam.

 

 

Zayn didn't mean to go through  _all_ Louis' texts, really. 

Well, maybe he did.

Louis' life was like a fucking sitcom, it was actually quite entertaining. He figured out what Harry did right away, looking through the texts begging for forgiveness and offering up his life for Louis.

 

**H:** _Please pleasepleaseplease, Louis. I'll do anything._

 

 

 

Zayn just couldn't resist.

 

**L:**   _Anything?_

**H:** _Yes, please baby. I didn't mean to upset you, I forgot you had class I just really needed your pretty cock._ _  
_

**L:**   _Skype, now._ _  
_

_  
_Zayn knew what he was doing was completely fucked up but the way Harry was pleading just... did something to him.

Louis never had to know.

 

He was kind of doing Louis a favor, really.  This would make his game seam more realistic. He was a good friend. 

 

 

"Louis!!!" Harry's deep voice rang through the speakers of Louis' laptop, causing Zayn to jump. He'd never heard Harry's voice before... the muskiness was a definite turn on. "Look, you know I'm sorry right?"

Zayn almost spoke but muted the mic before-hand, tilting the screen to show his full body, including his face. He typed out a quick message explaining his computer was acting up and the volume wasn't working. Harry only paused and stared at the screen.

"You-you've lost a lot of weight, yeah?" Harry sighed. "Louis, you're super thin... you need to quit purging."

Zayn shook his head and gave Harry a look, forcing him to shut his mouth straight away. 

**tommo91:** take off ur clothes, all of them.

                 gimme a strip tease, love.x

 

Harry grinned widely, shaking his head up and down. "Your face... so pretty, Lou."

 

 **tommo91:** sh, hurry up. 

 

Harry picked up his laptop and placed it on top of his dresser in one swift movement, his lanky body now in full view. He grabbed his phone and turned on some slow, sensual song and began touching himself, running his hands down his middle. When he reached the waistband of his jeans he moved his fingers to the large button in the middle and popped it, biting his lip while watching the boy on the other side of the webcam. He slowly unzipped the zipper, leaving Louis-er, Zayn... feeling restless and aroused. He then pulled down the fabric from the belt loops, sliding them down his long, skinny legs until they pooled around his feet and then continued removing them the rest of the way. His eyes flashed up to the screen, seeing a fully-clothed Zayn palming his erection, eyes focused on the bulge in Harry's pants. He then crossed his arms at his hips and tugged on the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it over his head and being sure to flex his muscles while doing so. His breath hitched as he saw the dark-haired boy on the screen with his dick untucked from beneath his sweatpants, tugging loosely on it. Zayn nodded his head as if to say 'go on' and Harry obliged, moving his hips slowly to the glorious sound of Climax by Usher. He turned his back to the cam and bent himself over, fingers fumbling with the band of his black boxer-breifs as he pulled them down sensually, showing off his arse. 

It was quite embarassing, but Zayn was already close to hitting his climax. He couldn't help it- Harry was such a good tease and although he was a bit awkward, he had a killer body and an even better personality. 

Zayn bit his lip and tilted his head back.

"Yeah, Louis... babe. Y'think you could cum without me even jacking off on screen? Can you cum just from my body?" Harry whispered, continuing with the teasing charade. 

On Zayn's side, he was screaming, and although the sound was mute from Harry's, he knew just what he was moaning.

"Fuck, Lou... need to touch myself, you're too sexy." Harry moaned, grabbing a hold of his plump cock. "Wanna cum on that pretty little face of yours, babe. So pretty for me." He continued pumping his hand around his dick, giving Zayn some encouraging moans to help him out. "The dildo, use that dildo I got you... wanna see that fat arse of yours... gonna make you cum off that cock." 

 

All Zayn could think was  _shitshitshit_.

 

He had no idea where Louis kept his stash of sex paraphernalia anymore... he had found it once and joked around with Louis for the longest time, forcing the older boy to feel embarassed and find a new hiding place. He wanted it _bad,_ really. He had been feeling so empty since the last time Niall fucked him a couple of days ago.

He had nothing else to do but what Louis taught him best: "When someone is pressuring you, run. Literally run for your life."

 

 

So Zayn disconnected the webcam, logged off of skype and turned off Louis' phone, clearing the messages he sent to Harry. 

 

Then he finished his little wanking session, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, what did you do while I was out, Zayn?" Louis asked, poking his head into Zayn's bedroom. Niall was over again (no surprise there) and Zayn was acting oddly quiet. "Have sex?"

"Basically!" Niall interrupted quickly.

The two were definitely hiding something.

"Right, can I have my phone back then?" Louis responded, laughing at the blonde who was picking at Zayn's hair, removing a peice of cotton. 

Zayn tossed it over to Louis who barely caught it on time. "Harry's being weird, I read some of the texts.. hope you don't mind. He thinks you left him...? Strange kid..." Zayn laughed, trying to relieve tension.

"Don't insult my boyfriend, dick." Louis scowled. "And don't go through my phone, I know how much you love drama."

"I didn't-" Zayn started

"Shut up, Zayn. You suck at lying, mate." Niall cackled. "He's already pissed, just let him be."

Zayn glared over to Niall and then back to his roommate. "If you're done being bitchy, I'd like to fuck Niall, so erm... get out."

Louis rolled his eyes and left the room. Drama queen.

 

 

 

 **L:**   _I'm so sorry, Harry. I'll never leave you again, alright? I didn't mean to... Its just me being a dick to you. Forgive me?_

**H:** _Only if you forgive me for being an over-emotional horny bastard. x_

**L:** _Deal. I love you, let's never fight again, yeah?_

**H:**   _Never._

_I do believe you owe me some webcam time, though?_

**L:**   _Anything for you, sweetheart.x_ _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!!  
> Special thanks to someone called "Harry please!" who gave me that wonderful idea.. sort of 
> 
> Here's your poll:  
> 1.Lots of people have been requesting Zayn/Niall/Marcel action? How do y'all feel about that?  
> 2.Earlier, Louis requested Zayn come with him to pick up Harry, but Zayn never really answered him. Do you think he should go?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis discusses some triggers in this chapter (in vivid detail)... be aware. 
> 
> Also, I took a lot of inspiration from the song, Lies by Marina and the Diamonds. She's amazing and I was kind of listening to this song on repeat while writing the entire chapter. 
> 
> This chapter actually affected me a lot, as an author.. I kinda got really into it and, yeah.  
> ok enjoy

 

 

"I'm trying, Harry... I'm  _trying."_ Louis sniffled, a single tear drop rolling down his cheek and splashing on his pillow.

"No you're not, Lou. You  _need_ help. Just let me help you!" Louis' boyfriend responded, shaking around his curls to get ready to go to work.

"I don't need your help, Harry! I'm  _fine._ There's nothing wrong with trying to lose weight, people do it all the time." Louis fired back, curling up under his duvet and clenching his fists, arms wrapped around his stomach. "I could use it." 

"Louis, look at yourself in the mirror! Your body is amazing how it is! You're in denial. I'm taking you to therapy. You're abusing your own body, and I'm not going to let you waste away on my watch." 

"Jesus, Harry... you don't know a single thing about me, alright?! You don't know what I've been through, you don't know a thing about how I can literally feel every peice of food I eat travel straight to my tummy. You haven't got a clue that if I don't purge, I gain weight like wildfire. So just leave me alone, would you?" Louis sobbed, cupping his hands over his face, having difficulty breathing now.

"Louis,  _breathe._ Let's talk about this, alright? You're right, I have no idea what any of that feels like, so why don't you tell me? Tell me how you got this way." Harry said, peering down at his watch. He had thirty minutes to spare. "C'mon Lou, It's okay."

"You see, that's the problem... it's clearly not okay, Harry. Everything I do, i'm judged and told i'm wrong. Even now... you're doing it to me. The  _one_ thing that makes me feel better about myself, makes me _happy_ , you're trying to take that away from me. Just like-"

"I don't make you happy?" Harry questioned quietly, feeling tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't mean that-its just. You won't make me happy forever, Harry. You'll run away the second you see me in real life. I know it." Louis cried. "Everyone runs from me. So now I run from everyone before I can get too attached. S'why i'm so scared to let go with you. Its just hard." 

"What does this have to do with your eating disorder?"

"I don't have a  _fucking_  eating disorder, Harry. I'm not mental. I just want to be pretty and succesful and I want people to like me and that just  _can't_ happen when I look the way I do."

"Fine."

"Good, go to work, I'll text you later."

"Love you."

"Bye, Harry." 

 

 

 

 

Louis really didn't understand. He'd been doing this since he was about 15, sticking his fingers down his throat and letting his breakfast, lunch, and dinner come up. He was used to it, it was like his daily routine. 

No one ever tried to stop him besides his mum...

 

That only made things worse.

 

 

 

 

"Louis, you have three minutes in the toilets before I open the door." Jay called, leaning her ear against the wood, listening intently for her child.

"Mum, stop. I'm fine." Louis responded, rolling his eyes and walking towards the mirrors. 

"No, sweetie, you are'nt. Now hurry up, we're going out for ice cream." 

 

 

The words "ice cream" made the bile in Louis' stomach rise. Why was his mother trying to plump him up? He was already fat in the first place.

He rushed back over to the toilet and let the contents of his half-empty stomach spill back into the bowl, gripping the sides of the porcelain as tight as he could. Tears no longer welled at the back of his eyes, and he didn't really gag as much; it was all too late for that. He was seventeen and he was gay and fat and unhappy and the only thing that made him feel better was the feeling of being empty inside. 

"Dammit, Louis! I told you not to- baby? Why're you crying? Open the door."

"I'm sorry I can't ever make you happy, mum. I'm just going to go, now..." The seventeen year old cried, holding a handfull of pills, preparing to drown in sweet bliss. "See you in heaven." He sobbed, popping the pills into his mouth and reaching for a handful of water to run the pills down his throat."

"Open the door! Don't do this to-"

"S'too late, mum. I swallowed them." Louis opened the door, holding an empty perscription bottle and clutching his stomach. 

"Girls! I'm taking your brother to the hospital,  you need to stay here, okay?" She cried out, running to grab her keys and rush out the door, pulling her only son along with her.

"Mum I don't wanna go, just let me die in peace, you'll all be better off anyway." He whispered, being pushed into the front seat.

"No Lou, I'm not losing my only boy. You're-You can't do this, you can't." Jay sobbed, vision becomming blurry.

"Mum, I don't want to live another day on this earth. I'm not worth having an amazing family or friends or anything."

Jay didn't respond, keeping her eyes focused on the road. He watched her intently, beginning to feel the effects of the medication take a toll on his body.

"If I die tonight mum, you know I love you, right?" Louis asked, doubled over in pain.

"Is it hurting, baby?" She responded, glancing over to the boy.

"Yeah... so bad."

"Listen, Lou... you need to purge." Jay said, pulling over to the side of the road.

"W-what?!" Louis asked, joy growing in his heart as his mother made the suggestion.

"Get out  and stick your fingers down your throat." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

"No, mum. Why?"

 

Jay really didn't want to do this, but she knew it was the only way to save her son's life.

"Because the doctors will make fun of your little tummy if you don't." She said, watching Louis' face turn to disgust at first, but then agreement.

 

He stepped out of the car and knelt down on the side of the highway; she was right... he didn't want the doctors to think he was completely disgusting. He took his shaky hands and pointed his index and middle fingers, looking at them for a second and then back to his weeping mother until he had the strength to turn back around and purge. 

Louis purged and purged and purged until nothing came up but bile, then when his mother handed him a water bottle, he drank about half of it, cleared his throat, and purged again. He felt good. Empty stomachs were good.

It was worth the pain to feel skinny for once. 

 

 

And his mum smiled at him, glad her son would be okay. 

 

 

But all Louis saw was another person who saw him as fat. 

 

 

 

 

"Harry, hey. It's Lou. Erm... I know you're at work but I just really needed to apologise for some of the things I said. I know it was really... fucked up to be honest and you don't deserve that. I really am trying to stop what I do but its all I've known for the past five years or so. But anyways, theres something i've been meaning to tell you, so call me back."

 

Louis left the message and turned on his heels to the toilets. It was about time Harry found out...

But first, Louis would purge.

And he would cut.

Until he feeled satisfied enough with the pain to push aside all the feelings and just get this all over with. 

 

Louis was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continuous support during this fic!! I'm trying my hardest to upload every day, and I'm looking for this fic to be around 30 chapters or so. 
> 
> Poll:  
> 1.I'm looking for a place for Liam to fall in this, but I can't really figure out where... I'm ruling Marcel/Liam out (unfortunately) bc Marcel is identical to Harry and I dont ship Lirry at all tbh. Ideas?  
> 2.(I want to get an idea of your opinion on this one) How much do you think Louis would weigh in this? Considering his disorder and all. Do you think he's reallly skinny, just how he is now, or bigger??
> 
> SORRY THIS CHAP WAS SO SHORT BTW


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wan't planned, it just sort of happened..
> 
> might have triggers once again, sorry.

 

 

Louis woke up on a cold tile floor, the sound of Harry's voice flooding through his brain. 

 

' _Get up, Lou. You gotta get up for me, love. Don't let the darkness take over again. Go get a glass of water, alright?'_

_  
_"Yeah, Alright." He responded aloud, trying his hardest to open his eyes and lift his head. "I'm trying, Harry... t-trying so hard but I _can't_. Need to sleep." He closed his eyes, knowing he might never wake up, he had just cut too deep this time. He let his mind drift away over and over again, never fully falling into unconsciousness; right on the edge of his last breaths. 

 

"Louis?" He heard, calling his name... somewhere distant, so distant. He knew this was the end, he was saying his last goodbyes. "Louis, where are you?" 

"The bath, I'm in the bath." He called back in response, knowing this angel would surely know exactly where he was. Was that meant to be metaphorical? "Er-nowhere I guess... in the middle. Is this it?" He didn't hear the voice again, only a high-pitched ringing sound in his head. "Tell Harry I Iove him and I'm sorry for lying."

 

"I forgive you." 

 

And then Louis was being scooped up into strong arms, being carried away, probably flying to heaven or taking some sort of stairway down to hell. Most likely hell, considering his recent actions. 

 

 

 

 

"Louis?"

"Harry, you're here..." Louis smiled, reaching for him but freezing when his fingertips brushed against his cheek. This wasn't a dream. "Fuck, how'd you get here? Shit, I'm so sorry I used Zayn's pictures... I just, I'm not pretty and I just wanted to find someone like you who would actually love me back because you're so  _special_ to me and-"

"I forgive you, Louis." Harry smiled, his dimples finally showing in person for the first time. "Now hush a little, yeah. Doctor Payne is going to help stitch you up. I need you to stay still for me, yeah?"

"Please, call me Liam." The doctor whispered, concentrating on the open wound.

"I can't believe its really  _you,_ Harry." Louis laughed, pausing when he realized he had no idea where he was. "Where am I?" 

"You passed out a couple times on me. I was planning on taking you back home to mine, but you were just bleeding so much, so I took you to a Hospital somewhere in the middle of Holmes Chapel and London."

"I'm in-you were going to take me to yours?" Louis asked, looking around.

"To mine, yeah. I knew you didn't like hospitals, sorry." Harry ran his fingers through the elder boys' chestnut hair. "Stop moving so much, love. Liam's trying to fix you."

"Where's your family?" Louis asked, staring into Harry's green eyes.

"Gemma dropped us off and took Mum out for dinner to buy us some time. Marcel is at work. Don't worry, they won't be home for another two or so hours. We have time." 

"C-can you kiss me?" Louis whispered, letting his eyes shift to Harry's pink lips. 

"Not now, lay still." Harry repeated, running his thumb over Louis' forehead.

 

Louis felt a tugging at his wrist. It hurt a little, the drugs he had been given not fully taking the edge off, but he kind of deserved the abuse. He was horrible.

 

"Why are you here, anyway? Well I mean, why'd you come over to mine? And how'd you find me? How'd you get in?" Louis questioned, just realizing he had no idea how he had been rescued. 

"Well I'm here because of the voicemail you left me. Something was off- I could tell. And when you didn't answer your phone for a total of 4 hours I realized what might have happened. I asked Gemma to drive me down and she did, bless her soul.. I showed up at the main office at uni and asked for which dorm you were in... I had to convince the lady I was going to propose to you..." Harry paused, laughing and took a breath full of air, continuing his story. "I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I sat there for a second until I heard you talking to yourself about falling asleep. That's when Gems and I busted down your door-sorry about that, by the way. Of course when I walked into your flat I was expecting you to be a lot more, er... exotic looking, but the second I saw you on the floor, I knew it was the  _real_ Louis. The beautiful Louis... the one I really fell in love with." The curly-haired boy grinned and gave Louis a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"So you aren't mad?" Louis asked, surprised.

"To be honest... a little. But I understand why you did it. And I know that everything about us has been genuine, besides that picture. Although when I webcammed with er-the other guy I guess I was caught off guard. How'd you do that, anyway?"

"You got on cam with Zayn?" Louis' eyes nearly buldged out of his head, fists clenching and heart rate speeding up.

 

"Harry, calm him down, his blood is pumping too quickly." Liam told Harry, trying to absorb the waterfall of blood falling down Louis' arms.

 

"Louis, look at me. You need to calm down. We'll figure it out later." Harry tried, petting his hair.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, what a dick! And to think I called him my best mate! He fucking webcammed with my boyfriend, what a prick! I'm so-"

 

Louis was interrupted with lips crashing down on his own chapped ones, staying completely still at first, but then nudging along after Louis' body came out of shock. Louis felt the blood rushing through his body slowly come to a rest, returning to normal, and all he could think about were the pair of plump lips on his own. He had been waiting for this moment for over five months. He was actually kissing Harry. 

He wanted more.

He wanted it all with Harry.

 

If he could have it his way, he'd bend over right on the very table he's beeing operated on and let Harry have his way with his arse. He'd suck Harry's cock and let him fuck his mouth. He'd give Harry a thurough hand job even if it meant messing up his stitches.

 

But Harry stopped the kiss once Louis tried to pry open Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry pulled back from his boyfriend's face and looked him in the eyes, whispering ' _later'_ and pressing a quick peck back on his lips, sitting up and holding Louis' smaller hand throughout the rest of the stitching process.

 

 

The entire time Louis couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He couldn't beleive he actually had someone like him. Someone who was so forgiving even though he had completely fucked up the entire relationship from the beginning. Someone who loved Louis for who he is and not who he wanted to be. Someone who was perfect for Louis. Someone he needed to  _save_ him.

 

"You really saved me, Harry Styles." 

"And you saved me, Louis Tomlinson..." Harry smiled, pecking him on the lips again. "That is your name, right?"

"Yeah," Louis laughed "Yeah, that's me. This is the real Louis."

"I love the real Louis. He's so much prettier than the old one." Harry grinned, pressing the tip of his nose to Louis'.

"Aw, I'm blushing." Louis laughed, feeling the final tug on his wrists before he was given a cloth to bandage his wound.

"That's obvious, mate." The doctor-er, Liam cackled. "You're going to need to take it easy, alright? No funny business, boys. I would certainly hope you wouldn't any of that with Marcel around anyways, he wouldn't like that. Try to take off that bandage every once in a while, let it breathe, clean it, and replace it. I'll leave you with a couple. Harry, make sure you watch after him, yeah? And Louis, I'm really concerned about some of the things I've seen today... so if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you in the future. If that's alright with you?"

Louis looked over to Harry, questioning if this was all good, if it was  _safe._ Harry shook his head and Louis faced back toward Liam, nodding his head and accepting the offer. "Sure, just... don't go too crazy."

Liam laughed, packed up his things and said goodbye to Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. Harry and Louis both muttered 'Thank you' and watched the heavy-set lad walk through the doorway. They sat in a peaceful room with a few nurses fixing up Louis until he was moved to his own unit.

 

 

 

"He seems nice." Louis said after a minute or so of silence. "Zayn would like him." 

"Zayn... the one in the pictures?" Harry asked, following Louis on the trolly he was being moved on,  _insisting_ on never leaving his side again.

"Yeah, the one I'm going to kill when I get home. How far did he go?" Louis asked, placing his hand over Harry's chest and feeling his heart thud under his touch.

"I, uh..." Harry blushed. "I stripped for him?"

" _Christ_ , kinky bastard. I'm murdering that kid." 

" No you won't, he's your best friend. No matter how hard you try, you'll forgive him and move on in life."

"Fuck, Harry you're even more of a hippy in real life. Everything's just rainbows and butterflies for you, isn't it?" Louis laughed, being set on the new hospital bed, sterile white sheets and all.

"Not exactly." Harry responded and as if on cue, his phone rang, showing Marcel's display picture on the screen. He pointed to the phone as if to ask if it was alright that he answered and Louis nodded in response. "Hello?" Harry waited, a murmur pouring out of the small speaker of his iPhone. "Marcel, calm down. What about Edward?" Harry began pacing the floor, biting his lip in concentration. "What do you mean he got out, that's impossible..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so shit at updating... rough week.
> 
> Please comment and give kudos to keep me motivated, it really helps!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to apologize for not updating... I was kind of giving up on this story. I saw a post a couple of days ago on Larrystylinsmut.tumblr.com that got me really motivated to continue writing, so thank you to Court and whoever asked that question about this story! You're both amazing.

 

 

"What are you doing..?" Louis peered down to his boyfriend (was that their title?). 

"Trying to keep my mind occupied with you. I feel better, like er-  _more safe_ with you and that's all I really need right now. Marcel needs that too, I think." Harry paused. "I dunno, this is all going to shit so fast. Ed wasn't supposed to be released for another year or two."

"What did he do?" Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry's, rubbing little circles into his hand. "If you don't mind sharing..."

"You know I want to tell you, Lou. It's just that it's not really my place to do that. If Marcel is fine with it, I'll give you all the details, I promise." 

"Where's Marcel?"

"He's actually on his way right now, said he'll be here in fifteen." Harry smiled.

"Shit, Harry! I'm not even decent! I'm in a hospital gown and my hair looks like I haven't showered in days. For fucks sake I-"

"You look absolutely  _perfect_ , Louis. I mean it. Better than anyone I've ever seen." Harry kissed Louis' palm. "Now shut up and eat your-what even is that? Applesauce?"

Louis turned up his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. One of the many reasons he couldn't stand hospitals was because of this  _food._  

 

 

"Do you think Marcel will like me?" Louis prodded at the unedible-looking pasta with his fork, trying to push it around his plate rather than actually putting any in his mouth. "Like, I know you're twins and whatnot but isn't there always 'a good one' and 'a bad one'?"

"If that's true then I supposed I'd be the bad one. Marcel is an absolute  _angel_ , he knows I love you so he'll try his hardest to do the same." Harry glanced over to his phone on the side table of the hospital trolly, the screen lighting up the darkness of the room. He picked up the phone and read out the text to himself. "He's in the elevator; on his way up as we speak." He could feel Louis' body tense up under his fingertips. "Hey," Harry cupped his hands around his boyfriend's face "don't stress, just stay calm. What's not to love about you?"

"I don't know, the fact that I've been lying to you for the past four months!" Louis yell-whispered. "He's going to hate me."

"He doesn't know about it. All he knows is that I've been talking to an amazing guy who lives a few hours away and that he makes me really happy all the time." Harry leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Louis' mouth, keeping things soft and tender. He slowly pulled back, Louis' lips trying to follow his as he did, trying so hard to continue the kiss.

"Christ, I could just kiss you for hours." Louis smiled. 

 

"I would hope not." Louis heard. The voice sounded similar to that of Harry, but there was something  _different_. A softer tone, not as harsh.  _Marcel._ "So you're the guy who's having Skype sex with my brother?" Marcel turned the corner, his full body now in view. "Louis, is it?" _  
_

Louis looked to Harry and then back to Marcel, making tiny comparisons in his head. They looked like the same person but stuck in two completely different lifestyles. Marcel looked very well put together and Harry was, well... his hipster self. It was cute. He glanced one last time to Harry questionably before nodding his head to the younger twin, confirming that yes, Louis was his name.

"You two look like the same exact person." Louis spoke quietly, comparing the two again. "Harry's a little taller though, well that's what it looks like from here." He laughed inwardly, keeping his voice very hushed like Marcels.

"Yeah by a few inches." Harry replied. 

 

"Anyway," Marcel started. "Louis, do you know when you'll be checking out of the hospital?"

"I've only been here for a day and a half so, I imagine at least one more day, why?"

"Ed is back, we need to make plans for a hotel room for a few days. In London, I think." Harry answered for his brother. 

"We can just go back to mine? That way you don't have to pay. I don't mind, really." Louis replied, looking at the twins' reactions.

"In a dorm?" Marcel asked.

"Apartment." Harry and Louis said at the same time, smiling at eachother afterwards. 

 

 

 

So it was two days later when Harry was guiding Louis out of the hospital and towards the car he and Marcel shared, Louis calling out directions to his flat from the back seat. 

So far, Louis liked Marcel. He was no Harry, yeah, but he acted like a very genuine kid. He was kind and seemed to keep to himself a lot, not really allowing Louis to be a part of his life just yet...but that was expected. It all takes time. 

Louis was very fragile. He didn't move a lot and Harry was really careful when holding his hand and touching him in any way. He treated Louis like a porcelain doll, like his mums favorite vase; he knew how breakable Louis was at the moment. Harry was sat in the back seat of his own car, holding on to Louis' body lightly but enough so that when the car would bump or shake, he was able to hold him in place.

"M'not a baby." Louis mumbled, but Harry wouldn't risk it. 

 

 

"So this is my flat!" Louis called softly, trying not to strain his voice any further. "It's not much at all and the decorations are shit but hey, its something, right?" He laughed, watching as Marcel inspected the contents on his coffee table in the living room. He looked over to his bedroom, praying it wasn't to much of a mess. "Looks like Zayn cleaned up, good lad." 

"Is-will Zayn be here later?" Harry whispered to Louis, trying to figure out if the situation would be made more uncomfortable than it already was. 

"I'll call and ask." Louis beamed. "You two can sit down, I'll get you some tea."

"No, Louis. How about you sit down, you just got out of the hospital." Marcel responded, shifting weight on his heels. "We don't need tea, anyways." 

 

Harry smiled towards his brother. He was so proud that he was even speaking to Louis. This was all very weird and very rare that Marcel was able to be so comfortable with someone he didn't know. 

 

"Right, I'll call Zayn and see what's going on." Louis grinned and began to reach for his phone, being stopped by Harry who ran to his side and handed it to him. "I'm fine, Harry." He insisted, laughing. He dialed Zayn's phone number, feeling Harry's eyes on him the entire time.

After three rings, he answered. "Zayn!" He put the phone on speaker, resting it on the arm of the sofa.

 

"There you are, bebz! You've been m.i.a for like... three days?" Zayn called out, his thick accent making its way through the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay now though. Thanks for cleaning up by the way." Louis laughed. "Are you planning on coming home any time soon?"

"Not until late tonight, why?" 

"Nothing, its just that I've got some company and-"

"Ah, Lou way to put yourself out there! Who's the lucky lad then?" Zayn teased. "Use protection, you wouldn't want-"

"Jesus, Zayn! It's just Harry and Marcel." Louis forced out, trying to not have a sex talk in front of his boyfriend and his brother.

"Oh okay... wait. Did you say  _Harry?_ As in  _the_ Harry? The one you're obsessed with? The one you wank with when-"

"Yes, that Harry. And his twin. Now I think it's time you get back to whatever you were supposed to be doing, Zayn. I'll see you in a bit. Make sure to text me before you come over."

Zayn chuckled "Why so you can fuck the Styles twins without me? No way. I'll be over in an hour." 

"No, Zayn don't..."

The phone call ended and Louis sighed loudly. It wasn't that he didn't want his best mate over (even though he was still mad for what he did with Harry), he just wanted some peace and quiet. Maybe a little snuggle on his bed. He and Harry could wrap up in his duvet and listen to oldies while holding hands and kissing themselves to sleep. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off with Harry right there beside him. Why couldn't Zayn see that?

 

"Seeing as Zayn is always 'fashionably' late, I reckon we have about two hours of peace and quiet. What should we do?" Louis smiled, peering over to Marcel who was indulging in some chocolate that had been placed in front of him a couple minutes ago. 

"M'kinda tired." Harry yawned. "Fancy a little cat nap?" 

"Sounds good to me, how about you, Marcel?" Louis called toward the armchair Marcel was sat in.

"If that's alright with you, sure." The younger twin responded politely. 

"Right, I'll take my bed, Marcel can take Zayn's, and Harry... you can share-"

"With me." Marcel shot out quickly. "He's sharing with me, none of that when I'm around, please." 

"That's fine, whatever you're comfortable with. We were'nt going to-"

"Have sex? Doubt it." Marcel replied, pushing up the frame of his glasses with his index finger. "Did Harry tell you about what happened with Ed?"

Louis looked over to Harry for confirmation, just to make sure this was all okay.

"No, he wanted to make sure you were alright with talking-"

"He raped me."

 

And then Marcel was standing up and walking to Zayn's room, not muttering a single thing after Louis had just heard the worst combination of three words in once sentence he could ever think of. Louis was dumbfounded. No wonder the relationship between the twins and Edward had been so complicated.

 

"I should... go talk to him." Harry whispered, standing up and helping Louis get to his feet and on his bed. "Don't feel the need to say anything, Marcel doesn't like when people pity him... you're better off just reassuring him that you don't feel any differently about him and you're not disgusted. That's all he cares about." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead after tucking him in for his nap. "I'll see you in a bit."

 

 

 

"Why'd you do that, Mar?" Harry asked quietly, sliding easily under Zayn's covers, trying to avoid contact with Marcel. He still didn't like being touched. 

"He was going to find out eventually." Marcel shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think about him?"

"Louis? He's alright. Kind of immature for you, don't you think?" the shorter boy paused. "I mean you're practically taking care of him and he's two years older than you. Do you not find that a little strange?"

"When you love someone, you don't mind 'taking care of them'. That's why i'm always looking out for you too, Marcel. Because I love you and I care about you. Same applies to Louis." 

"There's something weird about him. He's not normal."

"No one is normal. He's got issues just like the rest of us, we've got to learn to live with them."

 

There was a long pause in the conversation, although the silence was very comfortable, not awkward.

 

"Harry?"

"Marcel?" Harry smiled.

"Edward's not out of jail."

"W-what?" The older boy stuttered. 

"I kind of made that up."

"Why would you do that, Marcel? You had all of us so worried about your safety!"

"Its just... I didn't want you to stay with Louis. I didn't want to be replaced by him. So I tried to tag along with you, but I knew you would want your alone time, so this was the only way, really. I just don't want to see you hurt, either." 

"Look, no one is replacing you. You'll always be my little brother. Don't worry about that, okay? And don't ever lie about Eddie again... you know how dangerous he is."

"Okay, M'sorry Harry."

"It's alright, Marcel. Now go to sleep, Zayn will be home any minute and I don't want to talk to that prick to be honest.

"Okay, goodnight.

"Night." Harry smiled, ruffling his brother's hair around before turning on his side and falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my twitter!! @vulnerablouis


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my crush.... 
> 
> i want to do this to you

 

"Hey, where's your sex twins?" Zayn shouted, shaking Louis awake from his slumber. Louis only groaned in response, pushing away from him with hardly any strength. "Lou, wake up. Where's the Styles'?" He asked again, prodding at Louis' ribs. 

"Your room." Louis said under his breath, picking up one of his fresh pillows and covering his head with it. "If I ignore you will you just go away?" He accidentaly said out loud. Fuck this medication he was on, he couldn't think straight.

"I'll be heading right to my room if it means I get a threesome." Zayn smiled, standing back up to his feet quickly. "Wanna watch? I know you're into that sort of thing."

"You won't be touching either of them." Louis sat up, the blood rushing to his head, making him feel faint. "Especially  _my_ Harry. You're lucky I haven't killed you already for what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to seem all innocent, Zayn. I know about the Skype thing." Louis paused, attempting to stand to his feet,  _attempting_ to tower over Zayn and make him want to shit his pants... but Louis had always been the smaller of the two. Fuck genetics. "You owe me so bad. You better have some sort of explanation."

"I thought you wouldn't mind. It made your whole game more believable, if you ask me. If anything I did you a favor."

"I'm going to seriously make your life a living hell. I can't believe you. To think I call you my best friend..." The smaller boy began walking towards the door, wrapped up in his duvet and clad in only boxers. "Don't bother talking to me, I won't let this one go for a while."

 

"Louis?" Harry called, turning the corner of Zayn's room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You alright?"

"M'fine babe. Did you sleep okay? Need some tea? Coffee?" Louis forced himself to smile, still clearly upset with his best mate.

"Whatever you're having is fine. Are you sure you're okay? I heard you and Zayn..." He watched as the older lad nodded his his slowly, not entirely reassuring him. He had the tea poured out and steeped, stirring it with a spoon as slow as humanly possible until Harry decided to speak up. "How about we take this cuppa over to your room, we can talk, yeah? Just me and you."

"Where's Marcel?"

"He's still sleeping, don't worry about him." Harry smiled. "C'mon let's get you back over to your bed."

 

 

 

"I'm just upset with him, that's all. Which is okay, right? I should be mad, right?" Louis looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry remained silent, fiddling with his hands to keep his mind occupied on other things-better things... because this, this was not good. "I mean he-he took you from me. When I trusted him to be honest and other things and he just... didn't."

"I'm sorry, Lou."

"Why are you apolo-"

"I should've known it wasn't the same person. I had this gut feeling but I ignored it because I loved you enough to not care who I was talking to. Does that make sense? I just, I should have known because you think strip teases are weird and awkward- you've told me that before, I remember. I just wanted to make you happy. And I know it wasn't you, but I was sure hoping it was." 

"You don't need to apologize to me, love. None of this is your fault. You're just the unlucky guy who got caught in the middle."

"I don't think I'm unlucky." Harry responded, picking up Louis' hand and playing with his fingertips. "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to get to do this." He leaned forward and pressed a long, passionate kiss to Louis' lips, slowly prodding them open to deepen it. He worked his tongue into the mix, licking a stripe across Louis' thin bottom lip, pulling back and leaving the other boy wanting more.

 

And by the feel of their tightening pants, both boys were wanting more now. 

 

The boys were kissing again and soon enough, Louis found himself leaning back to lay down on his bed, Harry desperately following his lips and straddling himself above Louis, panting quick hot breaths. At that moment, Louis had to make sure Harry was a real human being. There was no way anyone could ever get Louis so aroused, so  _needy_ just by kissing him. He was perfectly convinced that Harry was fake. He had to be. 

"Are you-is this even real?" Louis panted, breaking the kiss. "I can't believe-"

"Just kiss me." Harry cut him off, pressing his lips back to Louis' and then beginning that wonderful process all over again. 

 

Louis started thinking again. Why weren't babies made by kissing? What if the most passionate kiss ever (with the love of your life) could actually impregnate you? Louis would be fucked. He'd most likely be having twins, which he thought was cute. 

 

"Stop thinking." Harry paused, nibbling on Louis' neck, waiting for the smaller boy to lift his head to grant him more access. "Don't think, just... _do."_  

"D-do what?" Louis groaned, wiggling against Harry, trying to get some friction from the movements. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to...wanna suck your cock, Lou. And you're just gonna sit there and look pretty for me." Harry whispered, shimmying down Louis' torso so that he was now eye-level with Louis' growing erection. "Already so hard for me..." He placed his hand carefully around Louis' dick, still covered in the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs, tenative at first. Harry quickly gained confidence and stroked Louis through the fabric, giving a little twist to his wrist whenever he reached the tip. He didn't know what Louis liked yet, but he sure as hell knew what did wonders to him.

"Fuck, Harry just get on with it,  _please._ " Louis whined, rolling his hips to the same rhythm of Harry's actions. "Need you."

 

Harry simply nodded his head, trying to focus more on the task at hand. He had to successfully get the man of his dreams to cum and make it seem like he knew what he was doing the entire time. Sure Louis knew Harry was a virgin, but he didn't know the furthest Harry had ever been was second base. It was all too foreign, and right now Harry was praying all those years of watching porn late at night under the covers would pay off. 

Harry pressed a careful kiss to Louis hip, closing his eyes and feeling for the fabric that covered it, hooking his fingers and pulling them down. He didn't open his eyes until he could feel they were at least down his thighs, wanting to soak all of Louis' length in at once. He knew Louis was on the larger end of the scale from the many pictures and videos he had received (although Harry was still bigger) but everything would be different in real life. This wouldn't be Harry getting off to Louis touching himself; this would be Harry getting Louis off with his mouth. Was he meant to swallow or spit? 

 

 

' _Right, Styles. Spitters are quitters, so no matter how bad it tastes you have to swallow it. Don't freak out, its just a penis, everyone has one, you have one, Justin Bieber has one, its normal. Open your eyes, dumbass.'_

_  
_Harry opened his eyes and looked straight up to Louis, searching for his eyes but instead only finding a boy who was in complete bliss. He had his own eyes closed, his hand traveling down his body and eventually resting on Harry's head, gripping his hair. Harry was ready, he knew he was safe now.

He leaned in, wetting his own lips before using the tip of his tongue to lick a stripe on the underside of Louis' cock. He was suprisingly reassured when he heard a moan of approval fall from the older boys' mouth. 

From then on, he went with his instincts, waiting to hear Louis' responses to every move he wasn't to sure about to confirm that yeah, that was fucking hot. 

After he grew tired of the licks and little kisses to Louis' dick and thighs, he began to suck on the tip of his cock, using his tongue while doing so to collect the pre cum that was already building up. It wasn't to hard for him to begin to take Louis deeper and deeper into his mouth, humming around his cock, hoping the vibrations he made would help his boyfriend cum a little faster.

"Harry, wanna fuck your mouth, can-can I fuck your mouth, sweetheart?" Louis asked politely, moving the fringe from Harry's eyes to see the boy clearly.

Harry didn't respond. He had a plan of his own. 

He slowly lowered his mouth onto the rest of Louis' cock, taking his full length in his mouth now. He could feel the tip resting at the back of his mouth, and yeah, he gagged, but Louis moaned like a porn star and that was worth it to Harry. It made Louis fall completely apart and now he was fucking his mouth, losing all control of his hips. Harry just kept his own, continuting to suck and hum until Louis was practically screaming.

"Harry, fuck.  _Yesyesyesyesyes_ suck my cock, yeah." Louis moaned. "Touch yourself, want you to cum with me. C'mon..."

 

And then Louis was cumming down Harry's throat, screaming a mixture of his boyfriend's name and curse words his mother wouldn't approve of, pulling at Harry's curls _hard_. 

And Harry didn't really know why, but that did  _something_ to him and he was cumming alongside his boyfriend, cock untucked from his joggers, making a mess of his sleepwear. 

 

Neither of them thought it would ever be  _this_ good and maybe they cuddled each other afterwards, taking a quick nap until they gained back the stamina for another couple of rounds.

 

Or maybe they were content with their first time and they fell asleep in each others arms, happy as could be.

 

 

 

Nope, they definitely woke up for another round.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look who finally decided to update?
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Heres a little poll for you:  
> 1\. I still need some smutty situations so could you give me some ideas as to what your fav types of smut are?  
> 2\. Zayn/Niall? Zayn/Marcel? Zayn/NooneBecauseHeIsAHorribleFriendAndDoesntDeserveGoodSex?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... you may have guessed but these character's personalities are all based off of people in my life. This is an AU, so don't expect them to be the same as they actually are. I crafted Louis myself. He thinks differently and is pretty pessimistic but that doesn't mean he's actually like that in real life. Just.. use your imagination or get drunk while reading this idk.

 

"Hey babe!"

"Oh, hey. What's going on, you alright?"

"I'm good, yeah... miss you."

"I miss you too, Harry. When do I get to see you again? Like in person." Louis bit his lip, crossing his fingers, praying to whatever god was up there that he would say  _soon._ "It's been like... two weeks?"

"Yeah two weeks and a day, but who's counting, right?" Harry chuckled, moving on soon after to answer the question. "I was thinking tomorrow? If that's okay. And erm... Marcel would need to be with us, but you could maybe bring Zayn? Marcel says he's okay with him I guess. And we can go on a date or something. Mum said she wants to have dinner at the house and-"

"Oh, you wanted me to go to yours?" Louis questioned, getting up from his seated position and making his bed again, tucking in the corners like his mum had taught him. "I just thought... over at mine we could do like-er, more  _things_ without having to worry about your mum or-"

"It's just that... mum really wants to like formaly meet you. She knowsthings." The younger boy chuckled nervously.

" _Things?_ Did you tell her we- you like...? Did you tell her what we did?" Louis asked frantically.

 

The other line went silent.

 

"Harry?"

"Don't be mad."

"Jesus, Harry you can't just tell your mum 'oh yeah I went to Louis' flat and we sucked eachothers dicks multiple times', alright? That's not... now I-I look like some sort of slut or something." 

"She doesn't care. She's really happy for me, Lou. She just told me to try to stay pure until I absolutely one-hundred percent know you're the one."

"So no sex then?" Louis was planning on being subtle but, he just  _couldn't_. He wanted to experience Harry in every way possible. He wanted to touch every inch of his body. 

"Never said that, did I?" Harry paused; Louis could hear the change in his tone, the mischeivious quality to it. "I'm almost 18, and I can do whatever I want."

"Aw the big boy is all grown up!" Louis laughed. "So I guess I'm going to yours then?"

"I guess so." Harry smiled, picking up the dirty clothes from his bedroom floor. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you." Louis called.

"Love you too, idiot." Harry laughed.

 

 

 

 

"Hey dipshit, I'm going to Harry's tomorrow and Marcel needs company."

"Is that an invitation?" The Bradford boy responded.

"Yeah, sort of. You coming?"

"Hell yeah." Zayn ran to his room, packing his bags and calling out to Louis from accross the hall. "You bringing lube or do I need to?"

"Christ, Zayn you're not getting laid... please just keep it in your pants for once, yeah?"

"Fine." Zayn scowled. "But is Marcel into me or should I just not try at all?"

"Be careful with him. If he wants something I'm sure he'll tell you. Like I said, Malik... keep it in your pants.  _Please._ "

 

 

It was half past ten in the morning and Louis was nervous.

Like, he had felt this way a couple of times whenever he used to do theatre and get that amazing rush of adrenaline. He'd felt this nervous when Harry kissed him for the first time. But it was never  _this_ strong a feeling of utter nervousness. 

 

He and Zayn had caught an early morning train (Louis having to physically drag the younger boy out of bed) and they were now taking a cab from the train station to Harry's house in Cheshire. It was only about a five minute drive, and Louis palms were sweaty and his legs were shaky and he  _prayed_ that he would be able to actually speak to Harry's mum. 

 

_'Right, what am I supposed to say to her? Hey, I'm Louis. I'm the kid who almost commited suicide and I'm going to take your sons virginity pretty soon. He's got a pretty dick, by the way. Thanks for concieving him.'_

_  
_Louis shook his head and rubbed the remaining sweat from his palms onto his black jeans. Harry told him to wear these trousers. He said, "Wear them black ones. You know, the ones that make your arse look perfect and your thighs even more defined. Can't wait to take you out of those later, Lou." If he only knew how much time it took for Louis to squeeze into them in the first place.

 

"I think we're here, LouLou." Zayn poked Louis on his side, shaking him out of a day dream mid-thought. 

"First of all, don't touch my fat. Second, you have no permission to call me LouLou. Third, fuck you." 

"Jesus, Louis, calm the fuck down. I was just telling you we're here- hey look its Harry."

"FUCK" Louis yelped, ducking down in his seat and attempting to fix his fringe. He was pretty sure he still had slobber on his chin and little crusties in his eyes from his nap on the train. Did he forget to brush his teeth? Where was his gum when he needed it the most. "Mint, Zayn. Gimme a mint." 

 

"Hey, Zayn. Why's he hiding?" Harry laughed, his already deep voice ringing through Louis' ears. "You okay, Lou?"

"Yeah just... nervous is all." Louis sat up in the cab seat, grabbing his overnight backpack from the middle of the bench. He pulled out his iPhone to check the time and turned on the camera to adjust his hair again.

"Don't worry, mum isn't home til another hour or two." Harry held out his hand to lead Louis from the car and then closed the door behind him, saying thank you to the cab driver as he swiftly passed him a couple bills too many. He then looked over to Zayn, fingers still intertwined in Louis' smaller ones, and smiled breifly. "Marcel is inside." He stated simply. "Go ahead, we'll be right there."

 

Both boys watched as Zayn took his luggage to the front door, knocking twice, then entering when Marcel let him in. Louis then turned to Harry and peered up at him, wondering why he wanted to be alone.

 

"Here's the deal, Lou. I don't like the idea of your best mate touching my brother. So...the better you keep Zayn away from Marcel, the happier I am. And the happier I am, the better I'll... _treat_ you. Alright?" Harry whispered, as if all eyes were on him.

"So if I keep Zayn away from your brother, you'll reward me in sexual favors? That's what you're saying?" Louis laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah... sort of."

"And if I don't?"

"Punishment."

"So either way you'll suck me off?"

"Basically."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Louis grinned, shaking Harry's hand in his grip.

"But seriously, Lou. I don't trust Zayn... at least not yet. And I've seen the way he looks at Marcel-like he's some sort of meat he's planning on ravishing." Harry sighed, shaking his head. He started towards the door, tugging on Louis' hand but not feeling any movement.

"Hey, wait." Louis called. "I didn't even get to say hi to you properly." He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, standing a little on his tippy toes. He could feel Harry's long arms coil his torso and his palm settle on the small of his back. "Missed you so fucking much." He leaned in, pressing a dirty kiss to the younger boy's neck. He let his hands travel down to his waist slowly until they settled on his hips.

"Fuck." Harry whispered, leaning his head to the side to grant Louis better access. "You're practically gagging for it, Lou." 

 

And if Harry could have it his way, he'd take Louis then and there, right on the front lawn, out on display for the whole world to see... but of course, Harry usually didn't get his way. 

 

"We'll finish this inside." Louis spoke softly, planting one last kiss onto the junction between Harry's neck and jaw.

 

 

 

"So how have you been, Marcel? You doing alright?" Zayn asked tenatively.

"M'fine."

"How's work?"

"Good." Marcel sighed.

"I heard you got a raise!"

"Look, Zayn," Marcel started "I know what you're trying to do... I know what kind of guy you are. I just want you to know that it's not going to be like that, okay? I hardly know you and from what I've heard you're not a very good guy. So unless you prove that you actually care about me don't even bother 'cause I won't let you put a single finger on me, got it?"

"Yeah I get it." Zayn paused.

"I get that you 'don't do relationships', I really do. I don't either. But I'm not going to just hook up with you like that. I need to know you won't hurt me... so if you're willing, you're going to have to wait a bit."

"Understood."

 

The two sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Zayn fiddled with his thumbs as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen and he was okay with the silence, it was all okay until it was broken.

 

Zayn knew there would be a lot of Louis/Harry sex going on during this little "visit" but when the two lads came crashing in the doorway with their lips attached to eachother and their hands all over, Zayn got upset. It just wasn't _fair._ He hadn't had a good shag since Niall was over a couple weeks ago and he was really craving some affection from anyone (or anything) other than himself. 

 

"Jesus Christ, could you fucking not?" He called out to the boys. "At least go into the kitchen, would you? This room is occupied."

Louis and Harry broke contact and peered over at the black-haired boy and then back to each other. Louis raised his eyebrows questionably and Harry shrugged as if to say 'why the fuck not?' and so they started for the kitchen door.

"Oh my-I wasn't being serious. Dear lord!" Zayn snarled.

"Oh don't be so bitter, kitten. Why don't you ring up Niall?" Louis stated, rushing hand-in-hand with Harry towing him to the kitchen. 

"Niall?" Marcel whispered.

 

 

*******

 

Harry had seen a lot of porn throughout his seventeen years of age. Like  _a lot._ He liked to think that meant he had just been very thurough about testing out his sexuality. He'd seen it all, really. The straight porn, the lesbian porn, and of course the gay porn. By the tender age of fifteen, he had already discovered all his kinks; the things that turned him on most. Some of them including exhibitionism, the daddy kink, bondage, and who could ever forget... the "caught in the act" kink. 

Never did he think that one kink would become a reality.

 

 

"Yes, Harry... so good for me." Louis moaned, bare arse sat on top of the kitchen countertop. "Look at you, you love this don't you? Love sucking my cock." He and Harry had succesfully made a complete mess of the kitchen within their first five minutes of dirty kissing and frottage along the floor and countertops, but now...now things were getting a little more  _heated._

Harry had placed Louis up on the countertop a couple minutes ago, insisting that it was fine and they would clean up before dinner.  He had Louis fully strip down and now he was really putting in work. He started off with little kitten licks, just like he always did. He would slowly build up to full on deep throating, but for now this teasing was alright. Louis liked when Harry teased him. It was just like that. 

"Fuck my mouth." Harry whispered after raising his head a bit. 

"What?"

"You heard me, Lou. Fuck my mouth. I want you too." 

And wow, you would think Louis would give the younger boy some time but no, there he was, shoving his leaking cock into the seventeen year old's mouth, watching his lips wrap around it and watching his eyes water and shut tightly. He was proper  _fucking_ the boys mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat as he continued moving his hips in an upward motion. 

"Fuck you're so fit, Harry. Open your eyes and look at me, love. M'gonna cum on that pretty little face of yours. Open up, sweetheart."

And there was Harry, being submissive as always, removing his mouth from the older boy's cock and holding out his tongue in attempt to catch some of his precious load. Call him strange, but Harry loved the taste of Louis' cum. He sometimes wished he had a bottle full of it to sip on during the day, crazy as it seems. 

Louis was now holding his balls, jerking himself off  _fast_ and Harry could see it in his eyes that he was right on the edge. He just needed a little push.

 

"Need your cum, Louis."

 

And that's all it took for Louis to paint Harry's face with his load, some falling on his cheeks, a little making it to his mouth and a tad on his eyelids. 

 

And Harry couldn't help but swoop up a little with his thumb and deliver it to his mouth. 

 

"C'mon, lemme take care of you." Louis sighed. "The-the table, go over to the table, I'll be just a second."

 

Harry made his way around to the table, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to reappear in the area seconds later.

 

"Bend over it for me, Haz." Louis said, guiding him over the table. "Yeah like that, arse up." He began to pull Harry's breifs down his backside, taking his time and admiring the view. 

"Like what you see?" Harry chuckled. 

"M'actually impressed, Harry. Well groomed... squeaky clean." Louis pressed a finger to his puckered hole, nearly gasping at how easily the digit slid in. "You're...were you...?"

"I uh, I fingered myself like thirty minutes before you got here, yeah." Harry blushed. 

"Jesus..." Louis hissed, twisting his index finger, crooking it in just the right way and making Harry practically _squeal._

"Feels a lot better when you do it."

"Yeah? How about this?" Louis got down on his knees and moved his hand slightly to the left. He licked a thick stripe right beside his entrance, finger still pumping in and out. 

 

Harry only moaned in response.

 

"Like that, baby? You like daddy eating you out?" Louis breathed.

 

 

 

"Hey Harry, I-  _oh._ "

 

Both boys jumped back, sitting up and covering themselves to the best of their ability. 

"Jesus, mum. God I'm-M'sorry I didn't expect you to be home for another hour..." Harry started.

 

Anne simply stared and then pointed to the door. "I'm gonna go, um sorry."

 

 

"Fuck, Oh my god she hates me... shit. Fuck. Harry, what the fuck?!" Louis looked over, sheer panic in his eyes.

Harry had his hand on his dick, stroking himself with little pants escaping his mouth.

"Are you getting off to this?" Louis breathed out. "Fuck, you filthy whore... you're into getting caught. Fucking exhibitionist.  _Fuck._ "

 

 

And let's just say Harry had the best orgasm of his and luckily, Louis was there to taste the majority of it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my last update was in August.   
> Well surprise, guess who's back?!?!  
> Yeah, alright... go check out my twitter: @vulnerablouis and encourage me to write! I obviously suck at writing seeing as I haven't done it in two months now. 
> 
> Also can you guys pleeasseee tell me what kind of kinks you like because i'm just pulling smut out of my ass and I feel like its really repetitive.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my new editor, thegreatshiplarry! You're amazing! Everyone be sure to follow her on twitter @EllaG1D
> 
> And btw this is all in past tense, so both Harry and Louis will be reflecting on memories building up to the day they meet.  
> twitter: @vulnerablouis :)


End file.
